paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhoisoan breeding and genetics Sunshine Darcy Jonathan
an old brainstorming file, created dec 2009 Roizoan breading and genetics Sunshine Darcy Jonathan RHysoan breeding… two Rhysoands together are generally not fertile, they have a much better chance of conceiving with a Paragangian or Terran mate. Yet some are purists, and insist on mating only with their own type, knowing the problems of later generations in exogamous matings. there is still some risk to the mother with endogynous mating. Full Rhysoand people have a cat form, which they are born to and a human form which is between Terran and Paragangian…it is more like protoparagangian, and they share decent. their eyes might shatter, but in them it would be a fading genetic trait not a dominant trait. Male pure rhosoans who have a child with a Terran produce children who Seem to be entirely..can pass as entirely…human. These children, like Dara Jeen who had a human mother and Rhonda who had a Paragangian mother,a captive used merely for breading may have some minor telepathic abilities but no shifting. Teran or Paragangian father, Rhysoh mother ..shifting and not telepathy… Sunshine is the child of one of those and a full Paragangian father from an old family. old Paragangian ancesters like Harris tend to bring out the non-human abilities…this is why…sunshine can shift but only between the two forms. Dara Jeen decends from the original strain of Rhysoans, before Rhyso himself took over the planet and further altered the genetics. Rhyso created the full-shifting mutation, where people could take on any humanoid form, and he also developed the mutations which caused more advanced and aggressive telepathic skills. he was intentionally breading people to control other people but there was a limit to how much he could change his own genetics, so after several generations his children became much more advanced than he was. Darcy has a late rhysoan-early Paragangian and his father was mutated but fully Paragangian Rhoso. His mother was very intelegant and had some ability to resist him, and she trained him to want to resist. they could talk together telepathically while blocking him. non-Rhysoan father second generation would make him like Sunshine. this doesn’t work. so, his mother was something more complicated than that. she was bread through several generations and alterations just to produce him …a non-shifting, super-telepathic apparently full Paragangian man attractive to and attracted to men. He doesn’t know how his mother was created, just that there were many of them, and they looked full Paragangian but they had telepathy and shifting, and produced highly telepathis offspring when mated with Paragangian men. Jonathan is decended of the same program, and his father is Rhyosoh, HOWEVER, he does not appear to be Paragangian. the dark skin is only passed to full Paragangian children. if his mother is Terran and Rhosoan her child of Paragangian father would not have dark skin, but would have shattering eyes, as he does. there were also Terran looking people in the same breading program, but they generally were not as powerful. Rhoiso used them to infiltrate human planets and such. ok…so…the shifting is carried by the father, the telepathy by the mother, primarily. but the shifting is on the Paragangian part of the genetic structure…so when that part is shared, they the shifting emerges again? mating with a Terran reduces shifting and with a Paragangian brings it back, putting the mother more at risk from either child or mother shifting during pregnancy. Women tend to manifest shifting more and men telepathy more.